


Day #11: Ticket Home

by Accal1a



Series: December Nickels Insanity [11]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Kelly gets maudlin about having to leave Boston...again.





	Day #11: Ticket Home

Kelly stared at his laptop without really seeing it. He had enough airmiles for a free flight and that would make most people happy with their lot in life, but not him. It just proved that he'd flown a lot. 

Too much.

He pulled his attention back to the screen and angrily jabbed at the touch pad to put the flight into the shopping cart. It wasn't the airline's fault, but he was angry with them anyway. He was angry that the website knew his log on and he didn't have to type it in. He was angry that his credit card details were saved. He was angry that it assigned him a seat to his specifications. He was angry that he couldn't get all that out by typing furiously; he just had one button to click.

"FUCK THIS!" He shouted at the screen when it popped up a cheerful dialogue box to tell him to 'have a great journey'.

He narrowly avoided throwing his laptop, knowing he'd regret it later, and instead slammed the lid shut and flung it so that it merely skittered across the surface of the table. He closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths, only to open them to see the eyes of his boyfriend.

"Babe?" Nick said carefully, as if talking to a frightened animal.

"Hi." Kelly said sheepishly, hoping that Nick hadn't just seen the temper tantrum.

"Did Apple update their iOS again?" Nick half-joked. 

That really had been an interesting hour or so of Kelly moaning that things were now in the wrong place and there were too many (or fewer, Nick couldn't remember) menu options.

The joke elicited a smile from Kelly despite his anger, and he found that in the face of Nick's own smile, his anger was dissipating. He marvelled about that. That he'd met someone that could calm him with one look, that loved him despite his temper, that allowed him to rage and then soothed him afterwards.

Kelly crossed his arms on the table and let his head rest on them, talking into the banquette table. "I hate flying."

Nick came up to stand behind him and placed his hands on Kelly's shoulders, kneading them carefully and taking out some of the tension. "You _love_ flying."

"I hate flying away from you." Kelly amended mournfully.

Nick's stomach did a little flip, the same way it always did when Kelly accidentally came out with something romantic, but he didn't know what to say to that, so he just continued his ministrations, working out the stubborn aches and pains that he could feel under his fingers. Nick knew that he was good at a few things, but he also knew that he was _great_ at massages. He also really enjoyed giving someone that relief, so it was as much as giving as it was a receiving action.

Kelly sat up so he could twist sideways to look at his partner. "This sucks."

"I know," Nick replied, leaning down to kiss Kelly softly, "we'll work it out."

Kelly reached up and pulled Nick into another soft and chaste kiss, one at odds with the ones that they normally gave each other, which were all fire and passion.

"Okay." Kelly said, his lips still so close that the word brushed Nick's as it was uttered. 

He turned back around and Nick carried on with the massage, the only sound the soft lapping of water against the hull of the boat and the soft breathing of both men as they existed in the same companionable silence they always had.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.


End file.
